Where is the logic?
by CodeSixty
Summary: Being a kid is easy, being an assasin is hard, geting thrown into another universe is worse. But, my only question to this is: Where is the logic? Rating: T 'cuz I can. NO pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After a whole months work of thinking and writing (and writers block...) Im finally able to introduce you to my new fanfiction! *Crickets* Uhm, yea...**

***The first two chapters is NOT like the third, the first and second was written one month before the third, and my character Bella is a bit out of character in the first two chap's, sorry bout that***

**Warnings: Few swear words, and a cooky teenager**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

* * *

"Wake the fuck up, Bella!" A whisper said and a hand took my arm and shook harshly, with a hard grip.

"Noooo, ten more minutes..." I mumble almost unhearable. I really dont want to wake up, it was just too comfortable to just leave my sleep like that, right? "Just leave me alone..." I ripped my arm from the grip, and placed it under my head like my other arm. Not a really comfortable position, but it was beter than lying on something cold and hard.

"Bella! Stop drooling on your desk and pay attention!"

I threw myself straight up in my chair and looked around... Dammit! I had fallen asleep in school, and in class! "Sorry, ma'am." I sounded like I was a kicked pup.

My teacher glared at me standing beside the big whiteboard on the wall. She had written alot of math stuff like 326+105735 and 740x89. She had probably wanted to ask someone about the answers, but saw me.

I got a 'why didnt you listen to me' look from my friend beside me, Carie. It was probably her who shook my arm. Her brown hair hung over her face with her head tilted a bit forward, giving her a serious look.

I gave her a 'Are you serious?' Look, then looked back at the teacher, who looked between me and Carie. Is it something wrong with people and 'looks'? It isnt weird!

She coughed and kept talking about maths. I didnt really pay her much attention though. The only thing that had my attention was the clock, it was just one minute til school was finished for today. I like school, I really do, but sometimes its just a pain in the butt, and teachers often talks about stuff you know, and you know it like the color of your eyes. It was really frustrating when that happened.

I closed my eyes, _come on... _The clock ticked over to half past three. Why isnt the bell ringing? I raised my hand into the air, and snaps with my fingers a few times to get attention.

"Bella, stop with that!" Wow... I forgot that she is the walking devil when I do that, oops. She turns around from the board and glares at me. I snap my fingers one last time just to be mean to her.

She looks like shes about to rip my face off with her bare hands. She takes some deep breathes and probably counts. I grin, its just too fun to irritate the teachers like this, especially when bored, and your stressed, or irritated, or just a plain ass.

"Yes, Bella?" She asks through her clenched teeth. Ooo, Ive never seen her like this before. Boom! New record! I'm such a nice person.

I take down my hand and coughs, and points at the clock "Why isnt the bell ringing?" I try to sound like an angel, like I'm the most sweetest person in the world, its my speciality.

She sighs and looks at the clock then back to me with a smile spread across her face... Thats just too creepy...

"Because, Bella, that clock does not go right, it should say, 'Bella, the principal wants to see you'" she smiles even wider when I widen my eyes. Why does the principal want to see me? I haven't done anything wrong except making a teacher throw a book out the window, but, that wasnt my fault! I didnt know he had a book! Nor that he was so pissed that he was about to throw the book _at_ _me_.

I was about to protest when my teacher happily said "Go on, hes waiting." I glare at her, the smile was still glued to her face. I took my backpack, that hung on my chair, and held it over my right shoulder.

But before I closed the door to the classroom, I flipped her off, and swung the door close behind me. I knew she had to have seen that, because I heard her angry calls after me. That was just so worth it! I smiled.

* * *

I opened the door to the principals office. "I didnt know he would throw a book out the window." I said quickly.

"No, Bella, it... Wait, 'throw a book out the window'?" He looked at me with confusion, and shock.

"What? Psh! I didnt say that!" Good, the teacher hadn't said anything, yet... Wait, if it wasnt about that... Then what is this about? "Soo... What is this about?" I asked slowly.

The principal picks up some papers and gives it to me. I give him a confused look, and looks down at the paper I now hold in my hands. It says something that I get a few days off, because of me being 'not reachable', and begin more aggressive towards teachers (I dont know what they are talking about!) and that I need to take it calm for a few days.

I smile "Are you kidding with me?" I almost start to jump out of happiness. The principal gives me a half hearted smile "No, Bella, Im not." I almost run forward and hug him... Almost.

"You can go now, Bella." He says kindly, patting my back and leading me to the door. He walks back into his office and closes the door.

That went quick... Ha! The principal is scared of me! I think... Or he just doesnt want a jumpy teenager running on the walls in his office.

Huh, I need to write down that idea and do it to my math teacher sometime.

* * *

"Well, well, well, how did the principal take it with the window."

My math teacher stands in the middle of the korridor. Grinning. A smile starts to form across my face when I come up with an idea.

"Oh, he didnt take it well. At. All. He sat the bills to you though, and said he might have a talk with you sometime, for messing up." She stares wide eyed at me, like I just grown a second head.

"But-but I didnt do anything!" She says, fear in her voice.

"Yea, yea, keep telling yourself that." I reply, waving my hand at her in a 'whatever' gesture.

Like I said before, I'm such a nice person.

* * *

**(at home)**

I walk into the kitchen, taking an apple from a bowl I've placed on the table yesterday. I take a big bite of it, and looks out the window, scanning the passing cars. Nothing suspicious there. Now I just need to wait for the night to come, then I can set my mission in place.

I grin evilly as I watched the cars passby.

They have no idea.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&amp;R Please!**

**/CodeSixty**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter! Yay! ^.- My character Bella is more like... well her here, but not fully ;-) **

**This is the longest chappie Ive ever written, yea, its still pretty short though x)**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Warnings: A little bit of violence (Duh)**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

* * *

I run swiftly past buildings, with my cloak flying behind me as the wind is trying to take it from me. The cloak is tied around my neck, making a hood for my head which casts a shadow over my face, hiding my eyes. I have a scarf around my lower part of my head, hiding my facial features, the scarf has a black background and a realistic skeleton chin on it, that takes place over the whole scarf, like it was a part of my face. I wear a bodysuit in a brown-ish colour, it looks actually pretty much like the bodysuit the hunter class in the game Destiny has.

My pistols and throwing knives hang safely by my hip. The holsters colours makes them blend in with my bodysuit, which makes them hard to detect from far away.

I make a sharp turn to the right, and climbs up a wall of a brick house. When I'm up, I lay down flat on the roof and scans the environment beneath me. Theres a big crowd, and they are all looking at a man, whos standing on a wooden platform on the side of the street. Theres some bodyguards around him, trying to see if someones aggressive against the man they are protecting, they have weapons which is easily seen hanging by their hip. I cant really say what sort of pistols they have, but it does not look like ordinary pistols. I look at the man talking loudly to the public around him. "I knew you were going to be here, bastard." I whisper softly.

I don't hesitate to bring up my pistol and aim at his head. I take a deep breath, and pulls the trigger. Even though I use a silencer on my pistol, its still loud, loud enough for the whole public to hear. I put away my pistol, back into its holster and looks at my target. I had shoot him between the eyes, and he slowly fall to his knees, and face first into the ground. The crowd stares for a second, then the whole area bursts into screams, and people try to make their way out of there. Two bodyguards runs to the dead man on the platform. The other four brings up their pistols and looks around for someone responsible for the murderer.

I quickly stand up, and runs down the roof, the way I came. I land roughly on the ground, and takes off, just running randomly away. "I should've planned it a bit more." I mumble to myself as I hear that the bodyguards detected me when I ran down the roof. I turn sharp turns into alleyways, which leads into another street, and I always chose to run right.

I hear a faint sound of a car behind me as I run into yet another alleyway, this time I turn left on the street, and hopes that I heard right when I thought the car sound came from the right.

Lets say I chose both right and wrong.

A police car skided to a stop right infront of me. And the cop leaned out the window, aiming a pistol at me, which looked like some sort of magnum pistol. I make a quick U-turn, to only see another car, a volvo 740 GL, standing behind me, with, what looked like to be one of the bodyguards leaning out the window, with one of those weird pistols aimed at me. _God Dammit. _I almost stop, until I see that the bodyguard had stopped in a really good position, for me. I keep running forward to the bodyguard, which looks really unsure of what to do.

"Stop there!" The cop shouts behind me, as I run for the back of the bodyguards car, jumps up, and then I make a jump for the smallest building nearby. I grip the edge of it, and quickly hauls my body over. I stand up, and jumps over the rooftops. I stop, drags one of my knives, a white skull with red edges is marked into the handle, it has a crack in the forehead, and a evil grin. I throw the knife in the air, and takes a grip around the top of the blade, and throws the knife into one of the cars. The knife flys through the window and digs into the passengers seat. The car I hited was the bodyguards. When the whole front window brakes into million pieces, he makes a sharp turn, throwing him to a skid right into the cop, and they fly into a house.

I smile, and keeps running.

I really have an eye for aiming.

* * *

I had changed cloths in my car, and hid the clothes under a loose seat, the scarf, bodysuit, boots, cloak, weapons, aka everything. I parked the car on my driveway, I quickly got out, closed the door, locked the car, and went into the house (which I had forgot to lock btw). I took of my shoes, I walked lazily over to the couch, just dragging my feet over the floor as I walked.

I picked up the tv-remote control and turned on the tv. I switched to a channel I knew that there were always news there. I sat down on the couch, watching the news.

After a while, the text rolls on the bottom off the screen "Kent Ceris murdered by 'Ghost'" I made a whistle of amusement, news spread fast. It had only been about two hours since I murdered him. I was often called 'Ghost' because of my way of murdering, or assassinating. This was the first time I actually was seen, well, I had been seen before, but this was the first time they were able to follow me.

"_This was the first time The Ghost was really seen, and not only a shadow. He, or she, was even caught on tape-_" No. Freaking. Way. I was caught on tape? Thats impossible! I wasnt that clumsy! I took a pillow, that was lying beside me on the couch, and let out a frustrated scream into it. _Im such an idiot! _I looked up from the pillow, and yep, there I was running down the street. But as lucky as I am, it was only a street camera. It wasnt even close to capture my face.

I turned off the tv with a sigh of relief, and went upstairs, then went to bed.

* * *

The alarm clock is a real pain in the butt, when you forget to turn it off when you don't need to go to school, and then it wakes you up, early as hell. Like, I'm shocked that my alarm clock isn't thrown into the wall already.

I punch the alarm clock with my fist, on the snooze button. The clock gives away a weird sound, but turns off. I slowly sit up in the bed, yawning and stretching my arms out in the air. It would've been beter to wake up to a dog jumping up and down on you than this... Talking about dogs...

Riley, a big black wolf-dog, stares at me with big green puppy eyes, with his tail wagging furiously behind him. He sits beside my feet, which still is on the bed. King, my other wolf-dog who's white, is sitting grumpily in a corner of the room, glaring at Riley, probably for his puppy-ness. Riley never really grow up. King was acting as an adult when he was a half year, and hes four now. Riley is almost two years now. So they were really different in that part... And everything else, Riley is always happy, pretty much as a dog should be, or pup. While King, is always reserved (even to me), grumpy, and really proud of himself.

"shoo, shoo!" I mumble to Riley, who wags his tail even more, and jumps down from the bed, and runs like he have drunk too much RedBull. I can hear him slide down the stairs, and into the kitchen. _Crazy dog..._ I stand up, gets dressed, a white T-shirt and loose jeans, and walks down to the kitchen, with King following right behind me, tail wagging weakly. Riley sits patiently by his food bowl, waiting for me to fill it up. He gives a low bark to me to hurry up.

"Yea, yea, your not going to get it faster just 'cuz your barking at me." I wave lazily at him in a dismissive way. I fetch the dog food, which sat on the table from yesterday. I fill up Rileys and Kings bowls, then I set the dog food back on the table, Im still too lazy to set it into one of the kitchen cabinets. Riley pushes his head into the bowl as deep as he can and starts to chew on the food, while King nicely eats from the top and tries not to get dirty.

I quickly eat some bread and butter, goes and takes my shoes and jacket on, and I walk outside. Riley had already eaten what he needed and joined me outside, while King still sat and ate. He didnt care if he missed something, home sweet home is home sweet home for him. and he could always go outside by the doggy-door. I opened the trunk of the car, and whistled for Riley to jump in. Riley raced over and flew (literally) into the trunk of the car. I closed the door to it, and walked over and entered the driver seat. I pushed in my keys, and started the engine.

I backed of the driveway and drove off.

I pretty much avoided my neighbours cuz of me, yea being an assasin. It was always a risk with neighbours, because of them living so close. Having friends were another thing, not such a huge chance of them getting to know what you're doing.

Riley wasn't really in a cage, because I didnt really afford it. So he moved freely around the car, but he usually jumped forward to the passenger seat and clicked in the seatbelt and just looked out the window, and barked now and then at squirrels running around.

I stopped at a gasstation outside the city. I often hang around here, 'cuz of the nice people, and the cheap things. Oh and I also know the owner of the gasstation, though we don't see each other that often.

I clicked open the seatbelt on Riley, and exited the car. Riley jumped on my lap and out the door, before I were able to get out. I looked around, huh, there werent as much cars here as usually. Riley started to sniff at a wheel at a car.

"Riley, No!" I scolded, snapping with my fingers beside me. Riley left the trucks wheel be, and troted over to my side, still happy. How are you supposed to be mad at a dog like this?

I walked over to the door of the gasstation and the doors opened up before me. I walked inside with Riley on my heels.

"Hey, Bella!"

Carie jogged up to me, with a smile, waving. She looked down to Riley, who looked like he was about to run on the celling from all his happiness and energy he held. Carie giggles slightly and says "I didnt know you had a dog, Bella! Shes so cute!" I smiled.

"Its actually a 'he'. Hes name is Riley."

Carie squealed, she really loved dogs. She had always wanted a dog, but as long as she lived with her parents, she wouldn't get a dog. I dont really know why though, her parents may be allergic, does not have enough time, or just hates dogs. Carie knelt down to Riley, who ran forward and gave her doggy kisses. "God dammit, Bella! Hes just too cute!" She said with a grin, and hugged Riley tight. They were actually really cute together, it was like seeing a dog and a cat snuggling, that aww moment.

Carie stood up and asked "Want some coffie? Ill pay!"

"Cant really say no to that can I?" I smiled at her, she was always so kind to people.

* * *

Carie and I had probably spent the whole morning drinking coffe, just talking. Wow, time passed really fast, doesn't it? Carie had left for awhile ago, leaving me and Riley alone.

"lets head home, Riley." I said, and went outside of the gasstation. Riley raced before me. Geez, he really got some energy, doesn't he?

I walked over to my car, and opened up the driver seats door. _There opens the door, aaaaaaaand, there goes Riley._ Riley actually flew into the other door when he ran in. But, of course it didnt bother him at _all_. Like, its Riley we are talking about. Riley clicked on his seatbelt, and waited for me to do the same and start the trip home.

Riley barked at me for being slow, when I started the engine.

I backed out of the parking lot, and drove back the way we came. And guess what we found! A little (not literally, hes probably one meter and eighty cm high) derpy King walking beside the road. It wasnt that far to the house, so I guess it wasnt a big problem for him.

I stopped at the edge of the road, opened the door and let King jump up in my lap, then walk clumsy to the backseats, where he clicked the seatbelt on like Riley did. It was actually really nice that they could do that on their own. And that I didn't need a cage for that part.

As I drove back out on the road, some cars raced past us, the last of them crashed into us, but before the crash, a bright light consumed my vision.

And I passed out.

* * *

**Riley is cute, isnt he? 3**

**R&amp;R Please!**

**/CodeSixty**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Third chapter... *Dramtic music* Finally, Bella really is more herself. And we get a hint of someone on this chapter! *girly squeal* **

**Warnings: None**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

* * *

A warmth spread through my body as I got concious again. It was both weird, and soothing, like lying in your bedsheets... Wait a second!

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up looking around with wide eyes. How. The. Actual. Hell. Did I get here? I was in my room. Either I'm going crazy or I'm going crazy. I just got hit by a car and suddenly I'm here?

Well, I have one evidence that something weird happend, migraine, a big, big, big, BIG migraine. It felt like my head just got sliced in two pieces then got back togheter, then the process repeated til it wasn't possible for my head to be 'healed'.

I groaned and put my hand to my head, and laid back down again. It felt immediatly beter as I laid my head on the pillow. I reached for my Iphone, I knew laid on the counter beside me. I heard a few items fall to the floor as I kept searching for the phone without looking. _Ah! There you are!_

I held the phone infront of my face, clicked the home/start button, and looked at the clock and date. _What in my thousands of faces! _For some reason my phone jumped back and forth between some years, which it never had before. _Dont say I just broke my NEW phone!_

I felt weak movements at my feet and looked down at Riley, who looked extremly lost._ Mmph, he probably also remembers that we never entered the house. _I looked at King, which sat in a corner of my room, who also had a confused look in his eyes.

I sat up, extremly slow, in hope that my migraine would not bomb my head. I gave a sigh of relief as the migraine choosed to be nice. I stood up, slowly, then made my way down to the kitchen.

I searched throughly in one of the kitchen counters, looking for a painkiller of the stronger sort. I could feel that my migraine wasnt my only problem. I found some painkillers which I quickly swallowed with a glass of water.

I turned on my heel, and went to check my E-mail on my computer. As it started up, I could hear the loud fans kicking in. Lets just say its just a little part of it thats my fault of the fans going so loud... A little part...

When I looked down on the date on the computer, I could see my computers senses were freaking out too. The date was jumping between diffrent numbers. I frowned, and clicked up my e-mail instead.

Lets just say it didnt make things beter.

The mails I got disapperd then came back then disapperd again, then it kept going like that, and it went pretty quickly too. I clicked on one of the mails randomly. The mail did not disapper again. I did so on the others and they stopped too.

"Weird." was the only word that escaped my lips.

_No shit!_ My logical sense screamed at me.

I looked through the mails that had stopped blinking out and in of existence. It was nothing really important though, well, except one.

_To: Bella_

_Subject: Im getting worried for you_

_Where the hell are you Bella? Im getting worried! You havent showed up for school for one week! _(Wait?! One week?!)

_Please answer me as fast as you can,_

_Hugsies_

_Claire_

I was stunned, one week? Its just been a day what I know!

Thats so messed up, if it been one week I would've died from thirst! Maybe shes just messing with me...? No, thats not a thing Claire would do, shes too serious for that.

I exited my mail, and left the computer on.

I could hear Riley and King walking down the stairs and out the doggy door as I paced infront of the computer. Something is really wrong, I could feel it as a kick in the stomach.

I sighed in defeat as my stomach grumbles loudly after food. I left the computer and went to the kitchen to eat something.

Food might help me think a bit.

* * *

I had turned on my tv, and switched between many diffrent channels. My tvs time were a butt pain too, flipping numbers every few half second.

A knock on the door made me pause from my searching for a intresting tv channel. I lay down the remote control and walks to the door.

Claire throws herself at me, hugging me hard enough to make it hard to breath.

"Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" She squeaks, happy to see me.

"Im not sure of what you are talking about, we met at the ol' gasstation for awhile ago, don't you remember?" I look down at her confused, shes a head shorter than me than usually. Okay, I got to have hurt my head or something, 'cuz this is weirder than the messed up dates.

I feel her froze, probably thinking hard. She slowly let go of me and looks me into my eyes, her eyes are filled with confusion. "A-are you sure? I dont remember that. Which gasstation are you talking about by the way?"

I frown. "Y'know? The one just a few kilometers outside of town, dont you remember it?" She looks even more confused and shakes her head. "Aw, c'mon! You go there every morning!"

"Are you sure Bell? I havent even seen a gasstation outside town." She replys a bit unsure.

"Mmpf, Im going to show ya!" I say, and drags her to my car. She opens the passenger door as Riley and King runs by and both flys into the car, sitting nicely in the backseats. Carie looks shocked as she just saw dots run into the car, and she looks at Riley and King.

"I didnt know you had dogs, Bell!" She squeaks happily.

I stop halfway through the door to the driverseat. Have I imagined stuff? I shake her words off, and close the door, starting the cars engine.

I back out of the driveway and drives to the gasstation, many thoughts swimming through my head.

* * *

_What in my thousands of faces?!_

The gasstation should be right there! The landscape was totally flat, not a trace from the gasstation.

"Uhm, are you okay Bell? You're really pale." I feel a light hand on my shoulder.

"Im far from okay..." I mumble, placing a hand on my forehead. "This is just so messed up..."

We sit like that for a while, Carie resting a hand on my shoulder, me leaning my forehead against my hand, Riley and King quietly sitting in the backseat.

I sigh. "I'll drive you home." I look at Carie to see her nood.

* * *

Caries house was big, and when I say big, I really mean it.

"I didn't know you were rich, and lived in a mounstreous house."

Carie smirks "Don't worry, Its no big deal." I smile at her. _No big deal, my ass._

"Well, see ya, Bell!" She steps out of the car and waves before she close the door. I wave back, then drives back home.

_Maybe watching one of the transformers movies will help my sanity..._

* * *

Instead of watching one of the TF movies, I had started to surf on the internet, looking for the gasstation.

"Where did the frekin building go?" I growl to myself. This was geting really frustrating. Its like a bulldog trying to catch its tail, straight out impossible.

I sighed. "Ill just find a photo I can draw then!"

I searched for several things I usually draw, wolves, horses, humans, but nothing really catches my eye. I snap with my fingers, and searches 'Transformers'...

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING WITH ME!" I half shout. Apperently, looking for photos of giant alien robots going to be a pain in the butt too, as no giant bots can be seen on the screen. I slam my head against the keyboard. "Ugh..."

I delete all those letters I wrote when I head slammed the keyboard, and searches 'Transformers 2007'... Nothing...

"You know what? I dont give a crap anymore! Go to hell internet..."

Suddenly my computer screen goes black.

"I-I wasnt serious! Come back!" I whimper, internet just dumped me! That was the least thing excpected to happen.

I sigh, and walks to the tv instead, which has been on since I left with Carie.

I take the remote control and goes to 'options', there, I change the tv mode to security cameras. Yep, I have security camers around the house, both inside and outside.

And just at that moment a GMC topkick stops outside.

"Hell nuh!" I say as I run around my house geting stuff in a backpack that can reveal my identity. I already know its some kind of military men outside. No one, and I mean, NO ONE ever visits me. I stop in my tracks as my assasin suit lays on the bed, ready to get picked up. I reach for it, and quickly puts it on.

When I have everything, I can hear a hard knock on the door. Time to go!

I open the window to my room, which leads to the backside of the house. I carefully climb out the window. I crouch on the edge of the window and slowly and quietly close it behind me.

I hear the man (probably man) knock again, shouting "Open up, its the military!" Yep he is defenetly a man.

I gently jump down from the window, and rolls when I hit the ground to make the impact a bit softer. And quickly takes off, running away from the house.

Theres a few houses behind mine, which gives me cover if I'm going somewhere with my assasin suit, like now. Pretty many of the buildings are build close to each other, making it even harder to follow me.

_I would like to see them begin able to follow me _I grin.

* * *

**Badass Bell, begin badass :) (Nah not really) Im pretty sure everyone knows which the hint was, and who I 'hinted' ^.^**

**Hope you liked this chappie!**

**R&amp;R Please!**

**/CodeSixty**


	4. Chapter 4

**O-M-G We got an update here! Whoop whoop!** **Sorry for it taking such a long time, Ive had a busy week/s, my grandfather died two weeks ago, and I went to his funeral three days ago, been with my grandmother and cheered her up, started school after begin sick for some weeks only begin able to lay in bed while begin sick, Gymnastics a bitch and so on. Yep, a rough week. **

**I had planned to make this chapter three thousand words long, but, I found a nice place to end it around 2,600 words, so I guess it counts as three thousand words *nervous laughter***

**Nix Red: *Gasp* Im so glad you liked it! Im sorry for the long wait ._. But I hope I can update faster from now on!**

**Im going to tip you guys about a awesomly amazing fanfiction by Princess Emeralds, _Along for the ride_. I loved it, and found it funny how we both got the same idea for the protagonist xD**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Warnings: Might be bad spelling, but it should just be a few places.**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

* * *

Running out of the city seemed like a good idea at first. Til my painkiller wore off... And got lost.

"_I'm walking on a high way to hell!_" I sang quietly to myself as I looked at my enviroment. I was in some kind of forest with many diffrent trees. It looked untouched too.

I stopped for a second. '_Which way to go..._' I guessed and took off to my right with a fast pace.

I had ran out of the city, then everything is fuzzy. I don't really remember which turns I took, if I did, then I could easily walk back. But this situation was diffrent.

This wasn't really worth it. The army-guy maybe just wanted to ask some questions. If they _knew_ it was me, they would've been more army people. And probably try to sneak into the house, instead of going straight to the house in plain sight.

The sound of car tires brought me back to reality. I jogged carefully to where the sound came from, or at least, where I thought it came from. As I got closer I slowed down a bit.

I stopped infront of some bushes, which blocked my view of what was behind them. I looked down at myself. _If it is a road there, I really need to take this suit off..._

* * *

Even though it got really warm, I always had clothes under the suit, which provided a quick change.

I put the suit and company in the backpack, and stood up. I stood there for a while and just stared at the bushes. I inhaled deeply, and looked through the bushes...

I really just felt to face-palm myself as I looked through the bushes. No damn road here.

"If the principal never gave me the damn days off, this would've never happend..."

I walked thorugh the bushes, not caring what lay beyond them. I didn't really care anymore. I just wanted to go home, home to my house, the feeling of being home, but most of all, I wanted to see Riley and King, I left them home as the forgetting idiot I am.

I huffed, Im not going to get depressed, not in this situation.

A cough got my attention and I looked to the right, and there, right there stood the man a few feet from me, that had been on my doorstep a few hours ago. And beside him stood his GMC topkick. _Damn Im getting blind, they should've been as easy to spot as a black spot on white backround._

"Excuse me, Ma'am." He said in a kind, soft voice. The voice felt familair in a way, and, well, whole he looked familair.

"I need you to come with me, we need to ask you some questions." He said, still that kind of kind and soft tone. It almost made me go with him without questions... almost.

"Why, if I might ask? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" I asked slowly, bringing a bit of confusion and fear into my voice. It would probably seem weird, or threatening if I asked in my way.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong, its just some questions, you don't need to worry."

I made a 'mhm' sound, and slowly walked up to him. "Well then..."

I saw how relifed he felt, he must've had problems with other people with things like this. I'm not really shocked that he looked this relifed, it got to be a butt pain to deal with people refusing and freaking out, not that I blame them.

He walked over to the passenger seat, and opened the door for me. I smiled and said a quiet 'Thanks' as I entered the truck, and sat down. I quickly clicked the seatbelt in place and waited for the man to enter through the driver door and do the same.

I looked around, the truck looked extremly clean, like a new bought one. No dust that the eyes of human could pick up, no dirt or something like that. Maybe it was a new bought truck? But it didnt smell like one.

As he started the truck and drove away, a thought slaped my face. _How did he know I was going to be here?_ I could of course ask, but, I'll save that for later.

"So... Where are we going, if I might ask?" I tried to slowly brake the awkward silence that surrounded us. The thing is, that awkward silence usually took time to start, but it started as soon as he entered the truck, which never happend to me before. It really feels like I'm forgetting something.

"Mhm? Its classified." He plainly said. giving me a quick glance before looking back at the road.

I frowned. "Thanks, that really helped."

He smirked. Well, I dont know if I should say that the conversation start was a flop, or a m'kay start.

I looked out as we got out of the forest landscape, watching the cars passing by. The road was maybe a kilometer away from where I got picked up by this guy, and I couldn't hear it? Wow...

"Okay... Is it okay if I ask what your name is?" I tried to start the conversation with a question again. Its like the only way to start a conversation though.

He smirked again "You'll may, or may not get to know later."

I groaned in frustration, this conversation isn't going anywere! This awkward silence is ripping me apart.

I felt sleep tugging in the back of my mind, pretty harshly actually. I closed my eyes for a second.

But that was just enough for the sleep to take over my mind.

* * *

I felt a loose shake on my arm and a voice slowly reached my ears.

"...Ke up, we are there now." It said.

I opened my eyes and sat straight, looking around. How did I get here...?

Memories quickly flowed thorugh my mind as I saw the military man from before, sitting aside me in the truck.

I yawned. "How long-" I yawned again. "-was I out?"

"Eh-" He shrugged, "A couple of hours maybe." Wait, wait, wait, slow your horses! A couple of hours!? I can easily wake up from a floorboards quiet squeak, or a cat sneaking into my house! How the hell could I sleep so lo-...

"Did you drug me?" I looked at the man supiciously. He looked like he just got busted. I didn't know if I should smirk, or glare. So, I did both.

"Its for the safety of the base." He mumbled quietly, as he got out of the truck. He did drug me! That bastard!

I opened the door to the truck and stepped out. The heat was the first thing that got my attention. It was like walking on coal, but instead of walking, rolling in it. The second thing was that there were no town, nor tree as long as the eye could see. The base layed in a desert. Great, we're in the middle of nowhere.

The millitary-man walked up to me, and made a motion for me to follow him.

Well, its not like I could do anything else...

* * *

Interogation room... Yay...

I glared at the black window-mirror across the room. I had at least been in this room for a hour, without anyone coming in here. So, results? Sitting in a chair all this time was NOT comfortable.

I stood up from the chair that stood at a table in the middle of the room, and started pacing back and forth. Couldn't they at least come in now and then and say 'We're thankful for your patience, we will soon come and ask questions'. That would've been so much beter!

I heard a light knock on the mirror, or its a mirror on my side, making me stop in my pacing and I looked at the mirror as a man voice came through from some hidden speakers saying "Please, sit down, and wait."

"Thank you, but no thank you." I more or less stated.

I were pretty sure I heard a quiet groan. "Miss, there will come people and ask you questions soon. So please sit down."

"Soon? Oh, yea, you mean in a year?" I grumbled, and sat down. I'm sure he heard what I grumbled even though it was said in a low tone.

As I sat down I slammed my head against the table with a loud 'thump'. "When is soon exactly?" I asked in a kind tone.

Silence was my only answer

That bastard doesn't want to answer my question! It was just a simple, little, nice, wondering question...

The door next to the mirror-window opened and two men walked in. I actually have a new nickname to the mirror-window, wonder-mirror, you wonder what happends on the other side, fitting name, eh?

one of the men layed some papers on the table, and held a notebook in his hand, while the other sat down on the other side of the table, looking straight at me. Both had black glasses which made it close to impossible to see their eyes.

"What's your name?" The one with the notebook asked, as he turned to look at me.

"Carly, Carly Hughstone." I politely lied, but they probably didn't understand that I lied. Lying infront of people like these two has been a hobby since I became an assasin. It was a must to be a good lier if you murdered people, or you would get caught as fast as the speed of sound.

He nooded and I could hear the sound of a pen writing against paper. "How old are you?"

"nineteen." Lie. I'm younger, begin a fake lier is a good thing when you need it, as such as my age... and other things, making it possible for me going to colleage at young age... My body and face makes me look like a teenager around sixteen to nineteen, which is also a plus when I'm lying about myself.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." No lying there actually.

"Where does your family live, and how big is the family?"

I shrugged and answered "Where? No idea. Big? Me, my brother, and parents.".

He frowned at my first answer, but the frown quickly disapeard and he looked neutral again.

"Do you have any pet-" He stopped in his question as a man perked through the door next to 'wonder-mirror' and gave a motion to the two men to come.

The two men looked at each other and walked up to the other man. I could hear low whispering but I couldn't hear what they said. When they were done, the two men turned to me, slowly walking up one of the men said "What is your name?"

"As I said, its Carly Hughstone." I calmly replied.

"That name doesnt exist. What is your real name?" He stated, in a calm tone. My lie just came back and slapped me in the face. I had totally forgot that I was on a military base, not a police station. Well, I can always have fun with a situation like this.

I opened my mouth in fake shock, and looked at the two with worried eyes. "But-but that is my real name! It must exist!"

The one man on my right, frowned deeply, while the other seemed confused, bothered and lost. To make him even more confused my eyes started to get blank and watery. This is even funnier than messing with pissed off teachers!

"Quit your lying and answer my question." The one on my right spat. Busted.

I placed my right hand where my heart is, and got a hurt look. "Ouch, those hit right in the feelings!"

The one on my left had left his confused state, and I saw how his lips twitched in a smile, and of course, the other on my right, the grumpy one, glared daggers at me. He defenetly couldnt take jokes. Great!

The grumpy man growled and slammed his hand against the table. "I do not accept jokes, nor lies."

"Party pooper..." I half mumbled, looking at the table avoiding his gaze like a child told 'no'. Of course I didn't do it seriously, the fun had just started!

"My name, is No Name, but you can call me Miss Name." I wiggled my eyebrows at him, as I turned to look at him again.

I saw how he curled his fist tightly, as he walked out of the room. I could hear him shouting from the otherside of the wonder-mirror. I grinned evily. To be special trained, he didnt make it long.

The other man looked at me, with a plain look. Probably wondering 'Why did you do that?'. I wiggled my eyebrows at him, and he turned his head away so we didn't have eye contact.

These interogation men were probably new to this, one with bad temper, and one thats more awkward and quiet. Got to be new at this.

After a moment, the man that was still in the room, also walked out leaving me alone in the room.

Okay! Time for escape plan.

I looked around the room, and I quickly found my escape route. A rusting vent without a blockade, sat in the top left corner of the room.

I smirked, and looked at the wonder-window one last time before I shot up from the chair, ran up the walls, and hauled myself up to the vent. And kept going further in to the vent.

Okay, so time for random directions!

* * *

After about 6 minutes they noticed I was gone as I heard an alarm shouting through the vents. That took some time I must say.

But, they were too late as the alarms started to shout as I jumped out of the vent, onto the ground. The ground of the desert.

I dove behind some barrels, and took a quick look around. Many millitary men were running around, though they were off in a distance. I had four options.

One: I could try to climb over the fence risking to get electrionized by the fence, and or, get sharp cutting from the barbed wire.

Two: I could make a run for it to the gates and run out, though I WILL get sighted, and just might get shoot at, and might get stopped by the guards at the gates.

Three: I could hide in a car and hope they dont find me, and wait for the car to drive away. Safe option, though I will risk starvation, or die of thirst... or heat.

Four: Steel a car or truck, by hot-wiring it, making a fast escape, though I will get detected, I will get out fast.

I think, I will go with option four... Yep, defenetly option four.

Luck is on my side, as a military vehicle just stood a few feet away.

I quickly looked around for near military men, and dashed for the vehicle. It looked like a Light Multirole Military Vehicle-Davanti SX Montagne. I opened the door and flew through it, and closed it quickly.

Then I quickly started to hot-wire it. As I did I could hear how intense it was getting outside the vehicle. Men shouting orders, men running around...

I heard the vehicles engine turning on as I succesfully hot-wired it. And I pushed the truck (Im not sure if its a truck though...) to its speedlimits, and raced through the gates, which idioticly still stood wide open.

I heard people shouting in suprise and orders as I got further away from the military base.

I was going home.

* * *

**Bell, Bell, If you're lost hug a tree instead of roaming around! It works excellent! (Not really)**

**Bell's an ass to the police, yea, you got a hint of it in this chapter. Shes pretty much an ass to everyone except her friends...**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**R&amp;R Please!**

**/CodeSixty**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT: I always forget Riley and King .  
I've also checked my spelling but there will probably still be 'miss-spellings'.**

**I'm sorry! I didnt keep mah promise! *crys*  
****I had fun writing this chapter so I wrote it in 3-4 hours then I was done ^.^  
**

**Cat girl:  
Me: *stares wide eyed* Y-Y-Yes Ma'am!**

**I thank you all who've reviewed this story, it makes me so happy :)**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Warnings: Violence and a few swear words.**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANFORMERS Cuz if I did the movies would've been shit, I'm sure of that xD**

* * *

**(Third POV)**

"Major!"

A man runs up to William Lennox, panting.

"What is it, soldier?" William asks, looking at the young man infront of him, who looked to be in his early twenties.

"The girl... Escaped..." He wheezed, as his lungs demanded more air.

Will froze for a second. _How did she get out?_

"Send a search team after. She's a too big risk to just let go." He ordered the soldier.

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier salutes him, and quickly takes off, leaving Lennox alone.

Lennox made his way to the hangar. The hangar was huge, with grey walls. There where black and yellow lines on the wall, about a feet over the ground. A familar GMC topkick stood next to a wall, and Will quickly walked up to it and entered it.

"Has something happend?" Ironhides voice asked through the speekers.

"The girl got out, and we must get her back." Will said quickly, almost tripping over the words.

Ironhide's engine started, and he drove out of the base.

No one knew what faith had planned.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I knocked hard on the door of Claire's house.

"Claire! You gotta help me! I'm in huge trouble!" I called.

I heard the door open, and Claire shyly peking out the door.

"Uhm..." I could see her brows connecting in confusion. "Do I know you?"

I froze. "Wha- Its me Bella! Your best friend." I said. She shook her head slowly. Looking a bit scared now.

"N-No, you're n-not my best friend. M-My best f-friends name is Nan-Nancy..." She tripped over her words, and hid more behind the door. I had never heard of anyone named Nancy! Neither seen Claire like this! What. Is. Going. On?

"I-I have t-to ask you to leave m-my property n-now, or I-I will call the p-po-police!" She swung the door close in my face. I could her a faint _click_ as she locked the door right after she closed the door.

I stood there for a second, staring at the door in disbelief. _She didn't know who I was..._

I could see her scared face before she closed the door. _She doesn't know..._

I turned and walked to the military vehicle, entered and drove to my house. _She doesn't remember..._

I got out of the vehicle and ran for the door of the house and twisted the handle. Locked. What the hell? I didn't lock it when I ran for my life from that freaking military man!

I took out my keys and twisted them in the lock of the door, and I heard a faint _click _and I burst through the door.

I froze.

The whole house was empty.

I ran around, looking for something that I knew, and owned.

I ran to the basement, where dusty old boxes stood, covering the whole floor of the basement. And the basement was huge, compared to normal basements. probably 17 feet, and formed like a square. and was only one room.

A glint of plastic got my attention, and I stumbled through the boxes and the gaps between them, slowly making my way to the plastic-thing.

I picked it up as I reached it and stared shocked at it. It was a movie.

_**TRANSFORMERS **_

Was written on it with bold white-silvery letters. Not a single bit of dust had yet to touch the CD folder (Or what the heil its called)

The memory of the miitary man slapped me in the face. _It couldn't be..._

I looked down in the box and found all the movies there too.

_**TRANSFORMERS: RISE OF THE FALLEN**_

**_TRANSFORMERS: DARK OF THE MOON_**

**_TRANSFORMERS: AGE OF EXTINCTION_**

I picked them all up, and ran up the staris to get a plastic bag, and put them in there.

I got out of the house and ran for my-

Yea, right, my car doesn't exist anymore...

I looked at the military vehicle and frowned. The military guys would find me easily if I drove in that thing.

I ran back into the house, and ran into the bathroom hoping that the giantic mirror was still there.

It was.

I looked into the mirror, and saw how worn out I was geting. My face was skinny, and always been, it doesn't matter how fat I am, it was still skinny.

My light green eyes, which had thin blue lines in them, looked tired, but not that much. But it was visible.

My lips, which wasnt big and puffy like many woman now-time has, was pretty much medium sized and had the color of light red, was dry and would probably bleed soon if I didn't drink anything now.

My hair was a big mess, a real bad hair day. It reached down a centimeter under my shoulder blades. It was usually extremly curly, but right now, my hair were just a big birdnest. My hair was blonde, with white stripes in it, thanks to the sun.

I grimaced, and started to work on my 'birdnest' with my fingers, making it more of an acceptable sight.

When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom, and opened the nearest window (which lead to the backyard) and jumped out.

I couldn't even take three steeps before Riley almost made me fall on my butt, King standing behind him.

"Greetings, doggey's." I mumbled, petting them on their heads and kept on running forward, while they ran closely behind.

This is going to be a loooong run.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

A soldier opened the door to the womans house, and peered in. It was empty.

He gave a signal to the others that it was okay, and they all entered.

Will frowned as he entered. It had been full of stuff when he was here the first time.

The house was big, but the only place there where stuff was in the basement, where several of the soldiers already searched for weapons, and other things like that.

Lennox looked around the house, where, he guessed, the living room was before, and saw the open window.

He walked up to it to look closer at it, and there, he could see fresh finger prints, and three shadows running some meters away, between the small gasp between the houses. One humanoid shadow, and two canine shadows.

Other soldiers had also seen the shadows, and gathered up.

The girl would not escape this time.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I had slowed my pace to a walk when my ex house was out of sight, but the unease of being watched had not stoped.

I still walked between the gaps of the houses, it felt safer.

But it wasn't.

I looked behind me, and when I turned to look forward again, a man suddenly stood infront of me, with gun in hand. I froze.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." He firmly said.

I scaned him with my eyes. Military...

"Sure." I grinned.

I quickly punched the gun upwards with my right hand, while I took the mans left arm with my left hand, and pulled him closer to me. I then span him around, making his back turned to me, while I had spun him around, I had let his arm go and now held my arm around his neck.

All this done in five seconds.

I picked up the gun, which had landed nerby my feet. As I looked closer at it I could see that it was clearly some sort of assault rifle.

"Sorry, but I had to." I whispered in his ear.

I raised the rifle, and butted his head with it.

Riley and King stood watching me, unconcerned of what had just happend, just wanting to move on.

I threw the rifle on the ground...

Big mistake.

I felt a cold barrel of a gun at the back of my head.

"Put your hands up. Now!" A male voice growled.

I saw more men standing around me, guns pointing at me.

Shit.

How did I miss them?

I sighed and put my hands in the air, mumbling random words under my breath.

A hand grabbed them and pulled my hands behind my back, and put cuffs on them.

I turned around and glared daggers at my captor.

That look-alike Will is a pain in the ass.

He ignored me, and led me to my house, where their vehicles were still parked. And there stood the GMC topkick.

Suspicious? Yes. But I don't belive in 'changing dimension' crap.

I got placed in a vehicle which looked like a car, but millitary like.

I got placed between two soldiers, who didn't look away from me for a second, and holding two rifles in a firm grip in their hands.

This, is going to be... Intresting.

* * *

Iiiiiiiinterooogation roooom! The most hated room that is still excicting.

And you know what? I'm back to waiting for an interogator.

The room was coloured in a dark grey, the same with the table, chairs and floor, making the black wonder-mirror sticking out.

I were about to stand up and throw my chair at the window, when Will-look-alike entered.

"Heeeeeey..." I greeted, I'm both pissed that it just had to be him who interogated me, and happy that someone finally entered this hell hole.

He looked suspiciously at me, and leaned on the table with his hands, staring into my eyes making it extremly uncomfortable.

"What do you know about the transformers?"

'Dimension crap' is an ass to me right now.

"Hmm?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"We know you know about them. What. Do. You. Know. about them."

"Hmm...-" My lips became a thin line. "Nope. I don't know shit about what you are talking about."

I knew that he was geting irritated, even though he didnt show it. Well, lets bring it.

I gasped "Have you guys been stalking me?!"

I saw how he bit his lower lip, and glared hard.

"I'll ask you one more time. What do you know?"

"I know alot." I wiggle my eyebrows.

He laid some photos infront of me, and I looked down on them.

Buuuuuusted.

They had hacked my cameras, and had taken a picture of me while I searched 'Transformers 2007'.

"How can I know its not photoshoped?" I say suspiciously.

"Beacuse, its illegal to 'trix' with the evidence." He plainly answears.

Hes tough.

"Will you take an 'I can see into the feature' as a good answear to your question?" I ask, tilting my head.

"No."

"Okay, truth then...-" How should I explain this without saying too much... "The world is an ass."

It is actually true.

The Lennox-look-alike rolled his eyes. "Detail?"

I opened my mouth to answear, but shut it. Then said "Y'know, detail is bullshit."

"You have important informataion, and we can lock you up if you dont tell us what you know." He said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Now it was my turn to bite my lower lip in thinking. Escaping a military prison...

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want to know?"

He smiled. "What do you know about them."

"They are big metallic alien robots... Done."

He shook his head. "We-I know that you know more."

"But tell me to tell you something more specifically then."

He sighed, "Say the autobots names."

"Your. Such. A. Pain. In. The. Ass." I growled. "Eh... I'll just say it like this then, O.B.R.S.W.M.S.M... Uh... I think thats those who is alive now...?"

"Or is it someone I've missed...?" I mumbled to myself.

He looked wide eyed at me. I think I told him enough though.

I leaned forward, being a centimeter from his face, I whispered "I know your name, William Lennox..."

He didn't move as I sat backdown.

Then he turned and walked out of the room.

I just hit the spike in the head with a hammer.

* * *

**Im once again sorry for it begin late. **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**R&amp;R, Please :)**

**/Codesixty**


	6. Chapter 6

**WRITERS BLOCK, HNG!**

**I think that I upload really slow, so I made a chapter that was shorter than usual (and with writers block) and this is the outcome! I have planned her meeting with the 'bots, though, I dont know how to get there. Which is really frustrating.**

**There might be some bad spelling, cuz I slept shit, having the grudge dream nightmare which I could not wake up from... And I woke up 3 in the morning, did not sleep in 1-2 hours, but those hours left was dream and nightmare free :3**

**Freddie4153: Don't worry, I will :) And I WILL finish this story! :)**

**Thanks for your review!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Warnings: Might be some bad/Swear words.**

* * *

"_I've got my ticket for the long way round, two bottle of whisky for the way..._"

_Clap hands two times... Clap the table with both hands, one at a time, three times... Clap hands once... clap the table with one hand twice..._

"_And I sure would like some sweet company..._"

I still sat in the interogation room, and probably been siting here for a long time. So I just started singing _Cups_, making the time go a bit faster for me.

...

Okay, it wasn't that easy... I had, of course accidently, tossed a chair at the 'wonder-mirror'. Though the wonder-mirror did not break. I'm pretty sure that no one had tossed a chair at it, because I'm pretty sure that I heard some suprised shouts from the other side of wonder-mirror. And, the walls and wonder-mirror is pretty thick...

I paused, both in thought and movement.

How long have I've been sitting here? I lost count around five hours...

* * *

I had fallen asleep after some time, but woke up as the door next to 'wonder-mirror' opened up, and three soldiers stepped through, Lennox one of them.

I stretched my arms out, while saying "Took you long enough."

One of the soldiers snorted, while the other soldier threw a plastic bag on the table. I frowned and looked inside it.

...

I grinned. The transformers movies layed tumbled in the plastic bag. I almost forgot the movies, and I didn't even know they took the plastic bag. I really needed to sleep, and eat... I looked at the trio standing a few feet away.

"Have you looked at the CD yet?" I asked like it was no big deal.

Lennox shook his head. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"I got them with magic, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Lennox, you don't need to ask questions to me, 'cuz I wont answear them correctly." I stated.

I could see how uncomfortable he was when I mentioned his name. I would probably be uncomfortable too if a stranger showed up and knew things about me.

The door opened once again.

And another known person stepped in. Charlotte Mearing.

Here goes the line of joking, she can literally throw me in jail if she got reason, which she gets if I start to joke.

"You." She points at the trio of soldiers. "Get out."

"Yes, Ma'am!" And with that, they walked out. Though I could hear Charlotte mumble something after them that sounded like "Don't call me Ma'am..."

She looks at me with a serious eyes. "Do not joke with me." She growls.

"Don't worry, I won't."

She narrows her eyes at me, suspiciously. Then she lean on the table with her hands, towering over me.

"Where did you get the information?"

I sighed, and drew two fingers over my mouth, my index finger and thumb, made a twisting motion at the side of my mouth, then made a throwing motion with same hand.

"I can throw you in jail because holding important information." She growl, glaring at me.

"You would not belive me if I told you." I replied calmly. My head says 'DONT SAY ANYTHING' while my stomach says 'TELL HER EVERYTHING', which is not a comfortable feeling. Though, I trust my head alot, my stomach is sharing the same place as my head in 'trusting'. But, the smarter thing is the thing to trust, right?

I could almost see the smoke coming from her head, either she had a really short temper, or she woke up on the bad side. Either way, this was bad.

She was about to say something, when the door interupted her (That door is a life saver) and Lennox motioned for Mearing to come.

As she turned, I mouthed 'You just saved my life' to William Lennox.

As mearing left, another soldier walked in with a plate of food and water, placed it on the table and left.

I frowned at the food.

What the hell is this?!

* * *

They had moved me to another room, with a 'wonder-mirror, but no table. And I now had a bed.

And you know what? They didn't take off the handcuffs... Yay...

And 'cuz of my good skill with lying, I had never needed to learn to get out of handcuffs. Right now, I really wished I had learned it, 'cuz GOD it was uncomfortable.

And they had made the room as un-escapable as they could.

I frowned as I looked around the room.

"So this is your way of locking up, huh? Its... cozy." I said loudly, because I knew Mearing was on the other side of the 'wonder-mirror'. It felt pretty obvious.

I twisted my hands in the handcuffs, trying to get free from them, but failing. I instead jumped over my hands, and almost falling on my face when I almost landed on my hands. Though I did nail it.

I sat down on the bed, and started to twist my way out of the handcuffs.

I knew I would not get out of them, but I had nothing better to do.

* * *

I had sat and twisted my hands in the handcuffs for a while now, but stopped as the door opened with a _click_. And Mearing stepped in.

"Hi, Wazzap?" I kind asked, and started to twist my hands again.

Mearing rolled her eyes.

A man walked through the door. He looked to be in his fortys. He had black hair and wore a red jacket with blue jeanes and red shoes. But the thing that got my attention were his eyes. They were so blue that they almost _glowed_.

I have a strong feeling that _that_ is a hologram.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I heard Mearing mumble.

I narrowed my eyes at the man as Mearing left.

We stayed like that for a while, me staring at him, and him looking back at me.

Until I broke the silence. "You know, you look heck of suspicious to me."

He snorted. "How do you know about the autobots?" He then asks in a strong dark voice.

I froze. Spoiler alert! I know who he is!

'Changing dimension crap' just turned to 'how the hell is this possible'.

I bite down on my tounge. Got to do this smooth.

"If I told you, I would probably be thrown into a mental hospital." I answer.

"How come?"

I doesn't answer. Instead I lean on the wall, putting my legs up on the bed, and tryes to get out of the handcuffs. I would not answer that question. I know that if I tell the truth I will change the timeline. Alot. And, the good guys might not win in the end, or I will help them win the war.

Even with such a good reason as helping them winning the war, I will not say anything.

I put all my concentration on the handcuffs, ignoring everything around me.

I didn't notice when Mearing entered and shouted after my attentoin, neither did I notice when I was left alone.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**R&amp;R please! :)**

**/CodeSixty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, sorry guys.**

**I'm really unlucky, I have a really bad imunne system so I got sick sometime around last sunday, and then I didn't even want to wake up... Yeah...**

**This isn't the happiest chapter, but not 'GIVE MEH TISSUES' sad. Its just not 'happy'.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! (Even though its the shortset god dang chapter I've ever written)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, NOR DO I OWN WRECK-IT RALPH.**

* * *

Where is the freking logc in all this shit? I just randomly _teleported_ to another dimension. And a movie dimension no less! With a huge-ass war. Why not, I don't know, Wreck-it Ralph instead? No, of course not.

And of course, I'm the _possible _enemy to the autobots because of my information. lovely isn't it?

And the god damn looks I get by those that tries to make me talk...

I hadn't said a singel word since, you know who, or I think its him, tried to make me spit out the information that I hold. I had just hoped this was a dream at first, you know? One you feel everything, and its really realistic, and I would just wake up after sometime?

But...

I won't wake up this time.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

"She won't talk, sir. What should we do?"

Lennox was staring at the girl through the one-way glass. She just layed there, as different interogators came and tried to make her to talk about the information she held about the cybertronians. She could as well be air.

Lennox bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure how to deal with this, she _knew _some of their names, and that should not be possible if someone didn't tell her. There was some speculation that the decepticons tried to send her, but its highly unlikely, because why would she search on the internet for them?

"We try some more days, if it doesn't work, we'll lock her up."

The soldier nodded, but kept his eyes at the girl.

* * *

Riley and King had hid as the soldiers had taken Bella away.

Riley didn't belive that Bella might not come back, so he sat at the front porch, waiting for his beloved friend, Bella. His eyes never left the road.

King stayed close to Riley, not leaving his side, even though he had lost his hope, he still sat beside Riley.

They were friends, afterall.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**R&amp;R please! :)**

**/CodeSixty**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, short chap. I've had a rough time with school. School is made to kill kids imagination...**

**I'm too tired to answear reviews today, sorry. I'm not feeling that good.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Warnings: Violence, might be bad spelling here and there.**

* * *

Will frowned at the girl infront of him.

She hadn't made a single sound. She just sat there, staring through his soul. And it was not comfortable.

"This-" Will motioned wih his hands around the room "-Is not 'locking you up'. Being locked up is worse. But, if you doesn't tell is where you for your information, we _must _lock you up."

The girl looked up from her hand cuffed wrists. "Insome _fucking _wayIchangeddimensions. Andinmydimensionthisisjustamovie..." She stares right into Wills eyes. "A normal day in a normal god damn life."

Will could only pick up some of the words she said. But, it was enough for him. "So, You're saying that You're from another dimension?"

"Yup. So my information source is from the internet, in another dimension... I wouldn't be suprised if pigs could fly too."

_... This is really messed up._

* * *

Will had stayed for atleast an hour asking questions. He seemed really unsure if My information was true or just made up. Well, I don't really blame him.

I watched the door close as Will left me in the room.

Well, now that that is cleared, I wonder what they will do with me. I looked down at the cuffs with a frown. I stretched My arms out in diffrent directions, Quick and hard. The cuffs chain brakes in the middle, and my wrists are once again free.

...

I looked at the door intently with narrowed eyes, as I thought I heard something on the other side of it. It could of course just be me, hearing stuff my brain made up to keep my sanity, which it wouldn't.

But it sounded so real.

I slowly stod up from the bed I had been siting on, and walks towards the door...

When suddenly the roof of the room blast into flames and it's blown to pieces.

I threw my hands over my head to protect it from falling, burning metal.

I could hear every piece of the metal roof that touches the ground. I could feel the hot flames. And I could hear the alarm.

I looked around me for a way out.

...

The interogation window (Bella finally knows that its called interogation window) was my only chance right now. If I was unlucky, it wouldn't brake.

I jumped over the burning metal, as I ran for the window.

I jumped straight into it, and fortunatly it broke. The glass usually being stronger but gotten weaker by the hot tempeature.

I roll when I hit the floor because of a reflex, which makes glass bits dig into my back.

I grimace and bite my tongue.

I quickly got up on my feet, and dash for the door that leds to the corridor. I try to open the door. Locked.

I back, and run into the door, to try and break the door down, but the door won't budge.

A vent over the door catch my eyes, and I charge. I run towards the door, then jump up on the wall, and take hold of the vents entrance.

Theres no cover over the vent, and I climb in.

They really need to set those covers up... Two Times I've been able to get into these vents in this millitary base.

I crawl quickly forward, until theres a hole in the vent and I jump down, landing in a room with lots of weapons. The room was as big as a closet. And in the corner of the room, I could see two familair pistols.

I walked towards them picking them up. Yep, my lovely pistols. I check if the magazine is still there and if its full, which it is.

I turn around and walks towards the door. I try to open it, and it opens.

I only open it a crack, to see if anyone is outside the door.

Not a single soul.

I slink through the door, and takes down the left hallway. I can hear guns being shot in a distance.

I run to the hallway ends, and a HUGE (really really really huge) room starts. And inside...

Well, I would call it world war three...

Soldiers were running around taking cover here and there. Dead bodies here and there. Decepticons here and there... And the Autobots here and there.

I ran for a box close to me, and hid behind it. When I had my chance I ran to a pile of Bodies to take cover behind. Even though it was gross. Really gross.

I peeked over the bodies to see a decepticon aiming at my hiding place.

I quickly jumped to my right, right before the decepticon fired. I lift my pistols and aims at one of his eyes, and makes a quick 'guess' shot.

The decepticon stumbles backwards as the bullet hit his eye.

_I'm screwed_

* * *

**R&amp;R please!**

**/Codesixty**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellu everyone! Sorry for the waiting time, but its finally here! I will answear replies next chp, cuz whole my body hurts right now except my thumbs, so I'll leave it to the next chp. The autocorrect might have messed up some words, so just tell me in the reviews if you see one! **

**warnings: Swearing, and bad spelling! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Messing up is one of the _worst_ things you can do.

And I just fucking did... great job Bella!

Running was out of option, and you already know why,

Shoting wouldn't make any damage,

Standing like an statue waiting for its fate? Yea, apperently I choose it unintenionally.

I just stood there like an idiot as the decepticon raise his arm, for a final shot.

Thats when the unpredictable happend.

I got _picked up _by something unknown at the time. I could just yelp in this situation.

As Quick as I got picked up I was down on earth again, the welcoming to earth again wasn't soft though. And I landed on my back.

And I felt once again the glassbits from the interogation window dig deeper into my back. I took a deep breath through clenched teeth to hold back a scream, thats when I just realized how quiet it had become.

I could see soldiers aiming Guns at me in the corner of the eye, but I couldn't care less right now. The pain was unbearable!

I got up slowly as to not make the pain worse.

Thats when I noticed what, or rather who saved me.

Bumblebee.

"How the... How Did you get out?" I could hear Will say.

I turned my face to him and Said, a little painfully, "Magic, Will... Magic."

He rolled his eyes, walking towards me.

When he reached me, he Held out his hand, "Give me that." I sighed and Laid one out of two pistols in his hand. The other one I had hid, in a holster that was on my shin, under my jeans. I already knew they would take them, because why wouldn't they?

In my opinion, they were too safe around me, even though Will gave me a suspicious look, AND handcuffed me. He didn't take a big notice of the old handcuffs on my wrists that actually looked like bracelets without the chain between them.

I rolled my eyes. The handcuffs didn't stop me last time, why would they do it now?

I didn't protest though, it didn't really matter for me.

"Wait, how come... You were... Not scared... To see us?" I could hear Bumblebee ask through radio clips. I had almost forgot the autobots were there.

It was only a mask. I was a bit creeped out, and pretty uncomfortable. Like, they were from a movie, they aren't suposed to exist... Right?

I turned around and looked up at him, and shrugged. I didn't really know what to answear. It felt kind of weird. Once again, fictional characters.

"Wouldn't it fit with questioning no-?" Will Said and looked at the autobots.

"Nuh,-" (Bella does say no, but she pronunce it as 'nuh') "-niet, nej, nein." I interupted, jumping swiftly over my hand cuffs, crossing my arms. At the same time moving towards the door (there were a door there before, but it was... Well, destroyed) that led back to the hall Where I came from.

"I wouldn't recommend that." I heard a soldier say. I could clearly hear the sound of the Guns getting ready to shot.

"You dont want to get shot, will you now, miss?"

I stopped. "I find it pretty funny that you still don't know my name."

"Will you tell us your name then?" Another voice Said.

I turned around, to watch them for a second. "Haha, no." I answeared, while I sat down Cross-legged.

I could clearly see a few of them roll their eyes at my sentence.

"Will, didn't you say you had got some information from her?" I heard Ratchet ask.

I moved my eyes to Will... No, you don't. I had completely forgot that I told him. I could see the window of freedom slowly close infront of me.

He Briefly explained what I told him, and the stuff I had.

"She has these kind if CD's-"

"I can't Belive you haven't watched them though." I piped up, but got ignored, as Will kept going.

And when he ended his little story, everyones eyes and optics turned to me, who just stared straight forward, at nothing at all.

"I don't think she's sane..." I could hear a soldier mumble.

I snorted, and moved my eyes to the group of soldiers. "If I weren't sane, I would've tried to shot you all."

I could see one of the soldiers cringe. Probably the one who mumbled.

I made a Quick glance at the autobots, to see which of them was here. Because I clearly knew this wasn't they current base. It was too bad hidden, the decpticons could too easily find this.

I could see: Bumblebee, Ratchet and Sideswipe.

If it was the current base they would've been more of them.

I heard Sideswipe snort, he didn't Belive it. "If you know so much about us, what's my name? Weapon-?"

"Sideswipe... some kind of wristblades." I interupted, turning my head to him. "Oh, and you also got a twin brother named Sunstreaker, also Nicknamed sunny, though he doesn't like it." I added.

That's about when everyones eyes and optics stared through my soul with disbelif.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked, my eyes roaming over everyone.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips as no one answeared.

* * *

**R&amp;R, please!**

**/CodeSixty**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this is a big slap in the face, as its such a short chapter. But as everyone Wants me to update I just made something short that have been on my phone for 3 months.**

**To answear some questions; No I dont take OC requests, BUT if I fo in the future, I only will chose the ones that fits the story (aka no superpowers or so). I dont think I had any else question. **

**I'm going to Warn you guys, I am that kind of person, who has a snail fast writing imagination. So I do tend to take time when I write, even though its short. But I won't leave this story to rot.**

**Disclaimer(Yes I always forget this): I do NOT own transformers, I only own my OC's**

**warnings:Swear words, let down by short chapter**

* * *

"I don't even know which way west is!"

"It's that way."

I was right, the base I was at were not the base the autobots normally used. It was just some kind of extra base. I don't know what kind purpose it's(was) used as, I were only told it was an extra base.

Yes, they actually told me it was an extra base.

So right now, I were siting in a truck, on it's way to the 'real' base, wearing a blindfold, because apperently, driving straight through a desert would expose Where the base current position was.

"Haha, very funny."

* * *

"We're there now." The soldier who was driving Said.

I didn't really pay much attention to him, when he got out of the truck, walking around to my side, and opened the door. There weren't as much noise as I expected it to be at the base.

I felt a hand grab at my arm and leading me out of the car. The only sound I heard at first was what I guessed was the door that led into the base.

That's when I noticed that it wasn't so quiet.

I could hear people walking around and talking.

It slowly quieted down as we moved away from it.

143 meters, left turn... I counted, just to be safe... And if I got the oportunity to get out of here.

I stopped as I felt a tug at my arm. I could feel the blindfold moving as someone was taking it off.

"Another fucking interogation room?! I will get claustrophobic if you keep going like this!" I muttered angrily.

"Calm down, its just for a short while." I turned around to look at the man as he walked out.

"'A short while' my arse."


	11. IMPORTANT!

**Hi, guys! I'm back! *jazz hands***

**Yeah, I'm EXTREMLY sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of problems with a bunch of muscles residing in my stomach area, the psoas being one of them. For those who don't know what psoas is; it's a muscle that connects with your spine and goes all the way to the front of your stomach. It has an extreme effect on balance and posture. At the moment of writing this, I'm in bed in pretty bad muscle cramps... It's actually how I spend most of my days, which sucks especially much now that it's summer and I have two months of freedom from school...**

**Okay, so, TO THE POINT! **

**ATTENTION HERE: I'm going to ask ya'll what you want me to do. So there's two options;**

**1: I keep on writing from the point where I left off.**

**2: I rewrite EVERYTHING(!) and posts as new story (same title but with "re-write" in it. But I'll leave this story up)**

**The reason behind this is that I have evolved a lot in my skills of english. Like, seriously, it's a huge difference! I wasn't even sure on how to write "being" when I started this, haha! I also want the best experience for the readers, which is really hard with misspellings AND bad writing. Not to talk about how Bella is kind of a Mary Sue (*whisper:in my opinion*). There's a pretty huge amount who clicks on this story, but goes all "fuck it! I ain't reading this shit!" (I can imagine).**

**So this is going to be like a vote thingy- write in a review what you want me to do. You can also come with something like "I vote 1, but I want you to rewrite chapter one". It's totally fine, and it doesn't matter how many says like you do, I'll do it anyway, as long as I know that it needs to be Done.**

**I know I have several people who haven't reviewd, and I don't blame you or anything! I find it fun that you find my story intresting and follows it! But I want you to keep in mind that your vote matters in this.**

**Uhm, Yeah, I think I'm finished here. For now at least... ;-)**

**Oh, and I'm planning on writing a fanfiction of Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare. So for those who likes my writing and likes the game(s), keep an eye on my page!**

**So please vote what you want me to do!**

**CodeSixty out!**


End file.
